


Iron Vice

by GeneralLoki



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst, Consent, M/M, Sexual Tension, rated M for chapters post one, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralLoki/pseuds/GeneralLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol and Sin go to meet Ky for a somewhat casual visit, but wind up working a job for him–one that forces the three into fairly awkward, close quarters for much longer than Sol has patience for.  [Takes place before Xrd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost a Joke

They would meet at a crossroads. Sol happened to be in the area dragging around Sin for work. It was hard enough to scrounge up sometimes so it made sense they were all over recently (or all the time, Sin would amend in an argument). That a big hot shot like some fancy king might be crossing in the same city would have been harder to explain. 

Visiting, good relations, spreading the joy. Ky could throw out whatever the hell he wanted and probably get away with it. With the same damn cocky smile too. No one else seemed to comment on it; although Sol knew it when he saw it. Sin didn't believe him nor did he want to argue the point with the little brat. Sin found new and surprising ways to make the whole mess uncomfortable. Sol kept his thoughts to himself. 

Whatever the excuse was, the three of them wound up in the same area around the same time. Sol wasn't really in the mood to deal with Ky's usual at the moment. He thought about disappearing into some hole in the wall and drinking it out of business. The plan of clamming up in a hotel and waiting around for a few days kind of pissed him off and made his mood even more surly. By the end of day one Sin made a slight effort not to say anything to bother him more than usual. 

Still, there was no way Ky could be any more of a pain about this. Messages were slipped their way to guide them here or there, but no proper meeting yet. It would likely be on the good king's time too. They would wait it out—mostly because they didn't really have a choice. 

On the morning of the second day Sol tried to take things at a relaxed pace. He and Sin went out and stocked up, wandered around, poked around for any work. It was sort of annoying he couldn't think of anything to extort Ky for. Then it would have been at least satisfying to see his face twisted up slightly—the narrowing of his eyes and the slight scrunch in his nose. There was still something good about rubbing whatever in his face. It was only too bad he didn't get all charged up like he used to. A piece of Sol still remembered the way they used to lock blades—the focus in Ky's eyes. The energy around the young man seemed to spark up with his will more than anything else. 

But put some years on him and suddenly he got a lot more buddy-buddy. Whatever Sol said Ky took it in some kind of stride—to a point. He thought a little about fighting him again just to draw out some kind of reaction, just to see. He had a feeling he couldn't bait him in so easily anymore. Sparring? Then again that would sound out of character for him and immediately suspicious. It was too much work anyway. 

Thinking too far down that line distracted him from Sin trying to get his attention—it took a couple attempts of the usual “old man, hey old man” before he looked over. The two continued down a less busy street, killing time, for a moment before Sin said what he wanted. 

“I mean, I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but are you like....grumpier than usual?” 

Sol only glared at first. Sin waved his hands defensively. “Hear me out, hear me out! Look, you're sulkier than last time. And usually I can tell you're listening to me, but you're definitely not even trying to pretend you're ignoring me, you're doing it for real. What's up? What'd I do?” 

That slightly twinge of guilt hit him. Somehow Sin just drilled right into the truth of it when he least wanted to approach it. The kid kind of pissed him off, but he was sharp only when it absolutely would piss him off. An idiot still, but he managed. Took after his dad. 

Sol took an extra second to pull together an answer. “I don't like being strung around like this—nothing you did. You're off the hook.” 

Sin looked up at the sparsely filled skyline and the few taller buildings in town. Ky was probably in one of those right now having some important meeting. Maybe some paperwork. Sin didn't care for imagining it for long. “He's busy or something, right? Plus we're kind of suspicious to meet in broad daylight.” 

“And you're fine with that?” 

Sin paused at Sol's short question. It sounded about as gruff as ever at least. He looked thoughtful briefly before shrugging one shoulder. “I guess. I'm not in a hurry. He has his own thing. And it's not like you're leaving me alone or anything so, it's fine.” 

At least the kid had relaxed enough on this crap, but for some reason it kind of bothered Sol too. He was the only one annoyed then. It felt kind of petty now. He made the decision to let it go. It was gone. He didn't care—he would claim.

“Then we're settled. No problem. Just look out for any more from him.” 

Sin laughed. “What's he gonna do? Fire a flare with your name on it or something? He could just call or whatever.” 

“And make it easy? Don't count on it,” Sol muttered but was very willing to let the conversation languish there and die. Sin read the mood in his life for once and let it be—looking busy with the scenery. It helped there was enough noise. 

Within a few hours they returned to the hotel and found a letter under the door. Sol read it over and recognized the handwriting first. Sin peeked over his shoulder to get a look at it. 

“That sounds kind of like that's awhile still,” Sin commented at first. He probably just saw the time. They both still felt compelled to look at the clock. 

“Nine tonight is fine. Just don't get into any trouble between now and then,” Sol said, moving to drop into a chair and wait it out. Sin stared for a long moment, looking a little confused. After a few minutes of working things out he moved to the window aside Sol and threw it open. That he broke nothing was a miracle. Once the windows were open he helped himself to a spot on the large windowsill, half hanging out of the window, the rest inside. Not that Sol was worried too much about him falling out. He wasn't that tiny anymore. 

“Ahh, much better, right? Really good for a nap,” Sin commented casually. He'd gotten used to talking and not getting a lot of an answer. On cue Sol grumbled something like an agreement. He wouldn't admit it but he was probably grateful for the thoughtfulness. 

The two were able to wait it out until that night. Once it was dark they followed the letter's instructions, moving toward the docks and locking one of the ships on hold there. It didn't seem to be one of Ky's—at least it wasn't labeled. Maybe he needed to be a little more cautious than usual. Were things really so tense or was he just testing in case things did reach that point? 

Sol had a feeling it was the latter. How long would it go on like that then? He kept silent as they boarded the ship; his thoughts took up most of his attention. Once they were lead into a lower level on the ship they caught more of Ky's closer soldiers among the few present. They were mostly attending to work or something so maybe this wasn't as strange as it felt. 

At the end of the line was one last doorway which was left to them to open when they were ready. Sin jumped on it before Sol could ponder it. He peeked his head into the room and found Ky at a table already set with tea for the three of them. It was just the picture of welcoming. Sol put a hand on Sin's shoulder and helped guide him into the room so he could follow behind and shut the door. Ky looked serene at the table, setting his tea down and offering them each a soft smile.

“My apologies for all the trouble in seeing you. Things were more hectic than I'd anticipated. I had to plan around it,” Ky said after they joined him at the table. Sin seemed uneasy and wasn't in a rush to be the first to speak. They were trying to get along better but it still left Sol in the middle trying to smooth things out when he really didn't want to. 

It wasn't like he had a lot of choice now that they were all cornered in here. “Yeah? Really don't appreciate having my time wasted...” 

“Are you in a rush to be somewhere?” Ky asked in return—gaze fixed pointedly on Sol now. 

Sin didn't seem willing to try and bail him out. “No, I don't think so. Work's kinda slow, you know?” He rested forward in his chair, elbows on the table, playing around with a spoon in his tea. It was questionable if he'd even drink it. The kid looked at home at least. 

Ky's gaze lingered a moment longer before he turned his attention back on his son. “That's unfortunate. But I hope you've used the break do to a little learning at least.” 

Sin laughed awkwardly. Frustratingly awkwardly. “Oh yeah...plenty. Lots...” 

Both pairs of eyes turned on Sol. He set one hand on the table and started to get up out of his chair. In a second Ky's hand topped his and Sin caught him by the shoulder. 

“Don't ditch me!” 

“I wasn't through!' 

Shit. 

Sol groaned and stayed in his seat. That the two managed that in unison so perfect was scary enough. “I didn't come here to get grilled.” 

“It's a normal conversation. You could try having them sometimes,” Ky replied calmly, hold on Sol's hand a little firmer for that second. He had such a pointed way of looking at him—it drove him up the wall. It was like he was always trying to dig too deep, see too much. Prying bastard. 

Sol pulled his hand way, arms crossed as he leaned back. “Petty stuff's a waste of energy.” 

“Sometimes I can get a grunt or a 'sure' out of you. I mean, that's a ton of effort, huh?” Sin butted in, almost looking amused. Was he enjoying this? Two bastards together then. Made enough sense. 

“How difficult. But expected. Then, perhaps while you're here Sin, is there some topic you wanted to hear more about that he didn't expand on for you?” Ky offered—almost sparkling with that sort of smile. Just the right hint of pride, the kind of look that spelled trouble on his face. 

Sin stopped fiddling with his spoon to put a hand to his chin, eyes upward as he tried to remember. “Huh...I dunno. If it matters, Sol explains it pretty okay. I dunno what I don't know I guess,” Sin admits honestly enough. 

Some of Ky's near glittering softened. “I see...That's unfortunate as well. Perhaps next time we can come prepared with a topic. Have you considered taking notes?” 

Sol knew he was in for it now. That kid couldn't write his own name.

“Uh well...” Sin fumbled for a moment, trying to find a way to put this. Or maybe he was considering a dodge. “Kind of...a lot of work?” 

“I suppose in a way, but it might help you track your own progress and reach more too.” 

Sin considered that for a moment—expression perplexed but interested. “I guess that kinda makes sense. Maybe I'll think about it.” 

“If you do try it, I would be pleased to see your notes,” Ky answered with his own softness, voice relaxed and welcoming. Any tension in the room seemed to fade with it. 

Sol resettled in the slightly too plush chair again—mind wandering. Probably best to let those two chat it out. He'd hung around Ky on his own enough—Sin looked willing enough now. Every time these two crossed now things grew a little less terse. Ky left himself wide open, the rest was up to Sin to bite. Not meeting too much or too often suited Sol just fine. He told himself he could do with less of king brat—even as the two managed the beginning of some kind of conversation, no matter how odd. Between them some kind of weird parenting happened. It made him feel weird to think about so he avoided it. 

At a point, the conversation turned. “So what're you doing out here in this boat anyway Ky? I thought you'd be...guest of honor somewhere or something,” Sin began after a short silence. 

Ky answered politely as always. “Generally, but something strange came up. That's what's kept me all this time. I was to meet with a diplomat; however, things have gotten complicated.” 

“Complicated how?” Sin pressed. 

“There may be someone after his life. We've been trying to track down this person or group but we've not been having any luck. I'm staying nearby for his safety's sake since he did come to meet me. I felt responsible for keeping him somewhere he wouldn't have to worry. This set up is much easier for laying low and making a getaway as needed,” Ky explained probably as shortly as he could work it to.

“How hard is it to find an assassin or two?” Sol stepped in, knowing the conversation would turn on him eventually. 

“I understand it sounds easy, but they've been difficult to track. We're considering trying to lure them out and taking them in that way. It's risky unfortunately...” 

Ky and Sol exchanged looks for a long moment—one gaze fixed on the either, neither backing down. A silent question floated between them. All Sin could do was glance from one to the other—trying to understand this silent form of communication.

“My price then?” Sol said after the silence lasted an inch too long.

Ky had yet to look away. “Your price is too much. Cut it in half.” 

“I'm doubling it.” 

“You're just doing it to be spiteful now. I know you're looking for work. I'll pay three quarters.” 

“Three quarters of my double.”

“No, of the original. Everything you need will be provided.” 

Sol sat back roughly in the chair, muttering a swear under his breath. “You're easier to talk into this when I can just hang up on you.”

Ky fumed calmly, his hands folded tightly, resting tensely on the table. “That's not talking into, that's refusing to negotiate, leaving me no choice.” 

Sin raised a hand, sitting up out of his seat. “Hey, hey! Easy? Maybe? Can...we go back a step? What're we doing now?” 

Ky's hands relaxed and he let out slightly noticeable breath—one frustrated huff—before answering. “Of course. I mean to offer you a job helping me catch this assassin...or group of them if we're so unlucky. That would mean you'd need to stick fairly close around here...if you wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer.” 

Quiet flowed in again, mingling around them at the table. No one wanted to say the first word, especially with the complicated look on Sin's face. He still wasn't used to being around Ky for that long. For what could be extra hours, days even? Maybe it was best to leave it in his hands, but he wasn't exactly rushing to answer. Sol let the silence hang uncomfortably anyway—he was pretty good at that and Ky was too stubborn to end it first. 

“Uh...oh. I see. That sorta makes sense...” Sin offered probably only once he realized it was up to him to stay something first. “I mean, we could probably use a job...What do you say, old man?” 

Getting closer to a yes out of him would be pretty hard. Sol shrugged one shoulder. “Fine. Not that we have to, but since we're already here, might as well kill the time.” 

Ky watched for a moment before smiling—like he knew something Sol didn't and it pissed him off a little. The hell did he see anyway? Sol didn't want to ask. He never wanted to ask anything. Prying took effort. 

The king stood up at those words, his hands placed gently against the table now. The sound of his chair skidding just far enough back pulled Sol's attention when he didn't want to give it to him. “Very well. I'll see you two are taken care of. While we're still investigating I'd like to invite you to quarters nearby. If the attackers do strike you'll be on hand and close. That would be my job for you. It might give me a little freedom to move around more myself. Is that acceptable?” 

“We did accept the job I guess,” Sin said with an odd smile. 

“I'll see you're comfortable then. In the same hallway should suffice?” 

Sol knew he wouldn't accept any other answer, so he just grunted in acknowledgment. Ky knew to take that for a yes and finished standing up, taking a few paces toward the door. “Feel free to wait here. This will take just a moment.” With that he was off, leaving with a fluttering of cloth and dignified footsteps. He closed the door after himself. 

Sin took the opportunity to let out a big sigh, sinking deeply into his seat. It creaked a little under him. He slid almost low enough to touch his nose to the table. 

“If you didn't want to do it, you could say so,” Sol assumed, eyes on his untouched tea.

“No no, we should. Just...getting used to this, you know?” 

“Whatever you wanna do, kid.” 

Sin huffed, remaining slumped strangely in the chair. “It's a good idea. Awkward talking though. And you definitely won't do the talking for us.” 

“That's not my job.” 

Sol could see Sin rolling his eye. “I get it, I get it. I'll do it. But you gotta deal with my decisions.” 

“I'm not agreeing to that.” 

“If you're not gonna talk, what else are you gonna say? Nothing. Because you won't talk.” 

The childish logic wasn't very impressive, but not surprising for Sin either. Sol let out a long, heavy breath. Annoyance picked at his features—ones Sin was plenty familiar with. “You know how—“

Sol didn't have a chance to finish as the door opened again a bit suddenly, Ky making his way in with a slim smile. That look fell as Sin scrambled to get back up in his seat, kneeing the table up. Sol slammed a palm on the table to keep it from falling over, but one tea cup already fell off to the floor—a victim of the scuffle. The shatter on the ground made Ky wince. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Sin blurted out, rushing over to inspect the damage, but it seemed the cup was already in several dozen pieces. Ky stepped over calmly, gently putting a hand on Sin's shoulder before he started to try and clean it up. 

“It's alright. I'll get it sweeped up. You two will find a couple empty rooms across and beside room four. Four belongs to our guest...Pick which you like,” he offers kindly, no hang ups in his voice. It took a moment but once Sin straightened up and they met eyes, Ky smiled. “Don't worry.” 

Sin relaxed under his hold and at those words. He nodded once. “Okay...later then...?” he attempted. 

“Of course. Both of you. Don't feel too pinned down. As long as someone is close and we're all aboard, we'll have this under control. Come see me whenever you like.” 

Sol wondered briefly if Ky intended to stay awake this entire time. He probably had enough paperwork to do that with. Ky had a particularly impressive complexion—it was hard to tell if he were actually tired or not. Likely a natural skill he deployed to keep others from worrying. Sol cursed the thought. He didn't need to pry. He could take care of himself at this point surely. It wasn't like the old days. Hopefully. 

Sol stood up from the table, collecting himself and waving over his shoulder. “Let's go then. If we're gonna wait around might as well catch a break while we can.” 

Sin hesitated, looking between the two one last time before nodding and following after Sol. “Okay, thanks, Ky. Sorry again,” he fumbled out, closing the door behind them after Ky waved back and reassured him. 

Safely down the hall Sin groaned. “I messed that up...” 

“Don't get all fussy. He says it's fine. It's just a cup.” 

“It's not just a cup. He likes those!” 

Sol couldn't help but look surprised. “You know that?” 

Sin gave him an odd grin, a little strained but amused. “You told me once after you drank too much. Then you broke a lamp in the hotel and we had to pay for it. You looked super embarrassed in the morning. I can't believe you don't remember that.” 

Oh he remembered it, but he tried not to. “You didn't need to bring up the rest of that...” 

“Should I go back and tell Ky later too?” Sin asked in a lower voice, a sinister glint in his eye. 

“Shuddup and pick your room. I'm not dealing with it,” Sol barked back at him, his hand reaching out for door number three. 

“Whoa jeez, old man. I'll be good. We're on the clock. I'll just take...number five...” 

“Great, you can still count. Get in there. Keep an ear and an eye out for anything suspicious. Get some rest here and there.” 

Sin muttered something along the lines of “harsh, harsh” but Sol pretended he didn't hear anything, watching the kid take his room. At this hour the guest would probably sleeping—or at least try to be. Probably couldn't do much knowing someone was out for his head. Sol dropped any concerns for the time being and let himself into the room, locking the door behind.

Inside the room itself wasn't large, but well furnished. It wasn't quite up to the king's usual standards since it was a craft taken to lie low. Sol wasn't going to complain though. With some hunting around against the mango colored wallpaper he found the edges of a hidden doorway that would lead him right into the diplomat's room. At least Ky got the important stuff installed. He could rush right in that way and not have to worry about any locks. And with Sin protecting the other side that would be pretty safe—probably. Running his fingers along the edge of the secret doorway Sol could tell the addition was new—the wallpaper had probably been put up to cover up the job but little bumps still showed where the wall and door seam rested. 

He turned to scoping out the rest of the room. It housed one plush bed in shades of velvety green and a couple chairs that matched it. The dark wood flooring below seemed loud under each step forward. He drew aside coarse heavy curtains to reveal a small window he was too wide to fit through. Ky might be able to squeeze through with some interesting pushing and shoving, but if the room next door was outfitted the same way it was unlikely someone could break through easily. The view outside only showed another ship docked closely next door—the hull bathed blue in moonlight. 

He shut the curtains again and dropped into one of the too-nice chairs. He hated all the chairs Ky kept around. Even when he was undercover he over did it. Or the people around him insisted it were royal enough. Hopefully this whole mess wouldn't drag on for very long. 

It only took a few minutes alone for something to strike his wandering mind. It was kinda quiet. Frustrating to realize. Usually Sin ran his mouth. They split from time to time, but that was pretty unusual when it did happen. He'd kept a mostly sorta decent watch on the brat since Ky had pushed Sin onto him. Hard to believe how much time already passed. He shook his head and stood up. He didn't need to sit around getting nostalgic. Not at a time like this.

Sol started to dig through the drawers and the single cabinet in the room. Empty. Empty. A bible. 

Hilarious. 

He knew what was missing: booze. Maybe he'd let himself out in a little bit and demand some. Ky did say they could come by whenever after all. That was a fine reason. And later Ky would probably be too tired to say no. No way was he staying up all night without a little buzz at least. 

Way too much garbage shuffled its way in to deal with without a little help sorting it out. And there was not a chance in hell he would admit he wanted Sin's chattering around. Sol settled back into the uncomfortable cushioned seat—eyes on the clock. He'd wait before rushing out.


	2. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to be on guard duty, but he could hardly imagine sitting around like this for days. The quiet and lack of booze gets to Sol and he gives in--going to see Ky while trying to convince himself it was just about the drink.

True to his plan, about an hour later Sol found himself knocking on what a soldier told him was Ky's room. It was actually number nine across the hall so still pretty close. He wondered if Ky had been in the room he'd taken before then. That would explain the lack of booze and basically anything of value. It wasn't like Ky would drain the booze himself—he wouldn't be caught dead drinking anything. Still a perfect boy scout to the end. Sort of. In a flash he recalled things about Ky he wished he hadn't. Not right then when he had to look at his face again. After he'd seen his face this way and that. His voice in a particular tone rang in his ears. Sol cursed absolutely everything. He'd already knocked. His knuckle still rested against the wood door, feeling raw already. It was one stupid knock. One completely stupid knock. He should have asked one of the soldiers for booze. Soldiers always had booze squirreled away somewhere. They wouldn't tell Ky—it would have been fine. They were probably afraid of him enough to not ask a lot of questions. 

Three seconds had passed. 

Three agonizing seconds. 

No. Here he was at Ky's door. If he were a praying man, he'd be asking for it just to stop—show him a piece of mercy. Just one. Mercy. 

He heard footsteps—boots to wood paneling. He knew Ky's stride anywhere—frustratingly. 

Two seconds.

A hand on the door knob, that slight rattle from the weight of Ky's hand. That slight tease of a turn before the real deal. Sol took a step back. The door opened. Too late to flee.

He was greeted with Ky's face, his body leaned in at first, but he straightened up when faced with the taller Sol. They only stared at each other at first—words a loss. He got the feeling Ky didn't expect to see him there. 

“Sol...did you want something?” Ky asked, a little cautiously at first, like he didn't believe this. Usually it was Ky chasing after Sol. To have Sol come to him first left him maybe a touch more than stunned. He held it together well enough, it seemed.

Sol hesitated, glancing aside like the hallway were more along his interests. It wasn't. He wanted to peek into the room—see what Ky had been up to. Surely it was work. He didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime too soon at least. 

“...A drink...Booze. Was trying to ask about booze,” Sol gets out after a short struggle with language which he lost remarkably. 

Ky searched his face, eyes a little wide in wonder. In a second his expression turned complicated, eyes downward. His hand on the door frame near his shoulder tightened its hold on the wood. As much of Ky's body that Sol could see looked tense—even under all his layers, but he noted a couple were missing. Whatever was on his mind kept his lips sealed for that tense moment.

When his mouth opened, he spoke quietly. “I have some...Would you consider coming in to drink it?” 

Sol froze. This wasn't the first time. This little song and dance wasn't a new one. In fact, they'd been doing this in some form for ages now. Sol knew how his night went rested in his answer. He didn't even know how he wanted to answer yet. Ky wasn't exactly great about being forward and Sol admittedly was worse, but usually they at least fought themselves into something rougher, different. No no, maybe it was just a drink. This time. Maybe not like last time. But now that he had last time on the mind it was hard to scrape away from. His shoulders slumped. 

“Alright, for a little while.” 

With that Ky tucked out of the way, opening the door enough for Sol to step through. He shut and locked it behind him, remaining rested against the frame for a moment longer. “Only stay as long as you want to...of course, but I'm just...surprised to see you here.” 

“Makes two of us,” Sol answered. Standing around felt awkward; he went for the cabinet when he spotted the likely booze through the glass. He helped himself, setting a short glass and the bottle down on a table nearby, his back still to Ky. He could feel his eyes between his shoulders though—intense and probably about as conflicted. “Could pour you a glass for once. Might help.” 

Ky shook off his confusion to stride forward, moving to Sol's side. “No...Still no, as always. But a kind offer I suppose. Even if it is my drink you're having.”

“You aren't going to have it. It's fine. Better than it sitting around forever,” Sol said, sounding a little more casual now. Maybe he hadn't made this too weird. 

Ky didn't answer immediately, but a glance to his face told of swimming feelings—a tongue held sharply at the roof of his mouth a moment longer. A culling of words only brought him a few to use. “I considered bringing it to you.” 

A pause. A silence Sol didn't attempt to fill. Not when left that ambiguous. He didn't need to step into a trap. 

“It's been awhile. I thought it wouldn't hurt to talk for a little while. You're usually more keen once you've been plied with drink.” 

Sol drank before speaking. That slight burn tinged his throat. A breath—short. “Got something you want to hear out of me?” 

“A hundred things, of course. But I don't expect them.” Ky took a step closer to Sol's side at the table, hands close but loose at either side. 

Another drink. “You were gonna have me drink while on the job for that?” 

“Not exactly, no. And you're drinking anyway right now...You came here just for that.” 

Something about the way Ky hung onto one word like that told him enough. “One of us had to break first, I guess.” Sol avoided his gaze—it wasn't that hard to do. It was a look that could pierce through the worst defenses when the man worked himself up; although, right then the tone of his voice and uneasy knot in his shoulders told him not to worry. 

“Were you thinking of more than getting drinks off me then?” 

Right as he put his guard down too—of course—Ky would charge forward with something a little more edge, direction picking up in his voice again. He would press this in the end. 

“I didn't say that.”

“I just asked it.” 

Sol took a breath. In that second Ky leaned very slightly closer, a touch forward to try and find his gaze. Hesitation read across his lips like there was more on his mind, but an unwillingness to let it go before Sol's eyes found his own. They met—strangely, within an unexpected rhythm and motion just like nearly anything else they shared. Every greeting circled back around, the pair inexplicably tangled in the other's strings—one pulling and snapping at times and yet eventually orbiting once more. The longer between breaks the harder they seemed to crash.

Sol could feel in Ky's tone—not an accusation exactly but always an attempt to wedge a little more out of him. If he were drunk enough, maybe it would be a little more. The last time it was. Nothing really let him forget the last time. 

“I didn't plan anything.” 

“Since when have you ever?” 

Sol paused in taking offense long enough to finish his previous thought. “It was on my mind but I wasn't gonna do it. Don't be a shit.” 

For the first time in a little while Ky's lips cracked into smile and he laughed. He straightened back up and in the same motion his fingers slipped between a few of Sol's their knuckles meeting gently. “It didn't kill you to say so. It's fine. It's why I hesitated to see you. It was on my mind too and I didn't need to interrupt your work.” 

At joints their fingers gripped a little closer. A small movement but the tiniest affirmation. “Not a great idea to do it here either,” Sol answered, one barrier cut between them—the slightest slip of skin to skin. 

“I'll agree it's foolish. I won't stop you from leaving if that's what you want.” 

The pause spoke more than his words might have. “Not chasing me into the other room?” 

“Do you picture me so desperate?”

“Sometimes.” 

Sol's curve in the conversation left Ky speechless for a brief window. His fingers slipped away and he took half a step back. “Am I that much of a bother?” 

Sol didn't dare meet his gaze—not with that tone lingering in his voice—not openly allowing himself to sound hurt, but the cover up was there. Sol knew he spoke too shortly, too roughly, too far from the essence of the matter. “Not...like that. You used to tail me.” 

It seemed to click with Ky. A bit more daring with that fresh he stepped behind Sol and gently rested his forehead to his shoulder. “It's a bit difficult to chase you between duties.” 

Sol tensed slightly before settling like this. He didn't need to settle. He didn't have to accept this and yet he still couldn't bring himself to cut everything off with Ky. They persisted in this—a rocky foundation should have been easy to topple over, but one both felt an ache to keep. Time would pass and somehow it continued to remain—a hair steadier than it had been the year before and the previous. Something about Ky gave Sol a small handhold on that usually distant feeling. The one like his arms wrapping around his waist—a little warm. 

Sol knocked back the rest of his drink and set the glass down for good. A buzz—even a faint one—was better than nothing. His mouth found words only after his hands were free. “Here's fine for now.” 

The vagueness of the statement signaled something else to Ky. At this point half of every word between the two of them carried another meaning—a secret motion toward something else they couldn't exactly put into clear and honest words. Sol was just that way—he was always just that way—something Ky already understood about him. His answers were often short and could sound like the opposite of any kind of commitment, but Ky knew better. Neither of them could really afford to treat this like anything long term—no matter how long it had been already. “Now” was “fine.” 

Ky's fingers found their way up over Sol's torso, fingertips pressing gently over fabric to make familiar again a body he already knew well. His lips pressed briefly at Sol's exposed shoulder—the lightness of the touch still enough to roll a chill up his spine. A part of Sol could never work out why Ky could stand being so soft with him—after years of fighting he thought by then he would know he didn't need this kind of handling and yet every time they met like this Ky's grasp was always so tender and every move so slow and questioning. Sol pretended not to understand it, but a deeper part knew Ky already read him completely. He just couldn't admit to himself he opened up to a gentler hand. 

Sol felt Ky's eyes peering over his shoulder, his focus on his chest as his fingers worked to loosen the strap there. No second guesses bubbled up this time, leaving the pair to quietly watch as Ky began a slow process of getting either of them stripped down. Even still, either was familiar with the other's manner of dress—loops and belts undone along with careful steps back—ever closer to the bed edged against the wall, neat and made up, but not for long. Somewhere in the process Sol found himself calves against the bed, knees bending and eventually dropping him back against the mattress, a move seized on by Ky—already climbing into his lap at a silent offer that both of them anticipated. 

Softer hands skimmed over his chest, arms slipping up around his neck and wrapping around, drawing them closer. Ky lingered close, so close Sol felt the heat of his breath before, inevitably, their lips met for a kiss that still tasted of whiskey. By the time they parted an ache to remain fought its way into Sol's skin, urging his hands to the small of Ky's back to keep him close. Their eyes met briefly, heat building in Ky's gaze in a way that stirred up a fire in Sol unlike anything else did. This time he initiated, pressing harder to Ky's lips, hungry for more. A soft noise left Ky when Sol joined him—something appreciative and inviting together. 

A quickening pace brought Sol's hands to Ky's waist, trying to drive down what little he was left wearing. They had to part to get anywhere and logically should have, but neither did what made sense, instead meeting lips faster, hands grabbing at whatever remained between them and getting it off messily, gracelessly. Skin met skin andmore careful preparation bringing Ky closer into Sol's lap—the pair closer still. A slow pace kept them steady enough to meet the other's lips deeper, hands free to take in as much of each other as they desired. Voices slipped into heated breaths, each more inviting than the last as Ky picked up a pace of motion—bodies meeting a little harder and faster the more the desire built up between them. Breaths turned to groans, heady murmurs of the other's name to spur him into the right rhythm—a balance already deeply physically familiar between them. It could have been a hundred years and yet neither forgot the sensitivities of his partner—where he could work him up more, push a needier sound out of him, to draw out desires usually left just below the surface. 

With hardly a word the two tangled up with each other; bodies still warm when they would couple again. Within a couple hours Sol refreshed his mind of every tiny scar over Ky's skin, Ky returning the favor with attention on every curve of his body, lips and fingers seemingly intimate with every inch of him. The full course left them both close in bed, an arm around the other, Ky's hair a pooled mess around his head. Sol caught himself taking in the relaxed look in his partner's face, a look so different than the one they had met each other with at the door. It wasn't a mess that was safe to get caught up in, so he instead rolled over onto his back, one arm left under Ky, the other flopped out to his own side with a heavy sigh. 

The sigh caught Ky's attention, getting him to sit up, brushing some hair out of his face to look over him. The pair exchanged silent looks before one had to break it. 

“Too much too fast?” Ky asked, looking slightly concerned. 

Almost offended, Sol shot back fast. “No. Literally impossible for you.” 

A determined look shone in Ky's eyes and a slight smile played at his lips as he spoke. “That sounds a little like a challenge.” 

“It isn't.”

“It won't be, since I'll handle it easily.” 

Sol didn't rush to answer this time and Ky certainly didn't back off the idea in the quiet that followed. Eventually the blond rested his head on Sol's chest, eyes still on him like he was waiting for some kind of answer. Despite all these years, he was still a cocky brat. 

“You have way too much stamina for somebody your size,” Sol concluded rather than taking the issue head on. 

Rather than looking annoyed, Ky smiled at him, eyes narrowed before he smiled even wider. “And you have far too little for how big you are. I still can't believe you're first to finish nearly every time.”

Sol made a strong effort to avoid looking at Ky at all, jaw almost clenched in his muttered answer. “Ass...Wasn't even going there...” 

The trouble-filled smile on Ky's face broke as he laughed, looking even more at ease when he stopped. “I don't have a problem with it if that helps at all. Honestly, I'm pleased with you however you're here. Thank you for staying with me a little while tonight.” 

Sol found it difficult to keep being pissed with that kind of soft look on Ky's face. He tried to keep it up anyway with limited success. “Kicking me out then?”

“Stay as long as you like.” 

A brief pause wasn't enough for Sol to really deeply reconsider. His reply seemed to fly out of his mouth faster than his brain could think it.

“...I'll hang around a little longer.”


End file.
